Boredom
by Flavvie Phantomfag
Summary: SolKar fluff. When Karkat pesters Sollux out of boredom, feelings are revealed.


Winter. Karkat had always hated winter. Then again, he hated everything. Especially Sollux Captor. So as Karkat sat in his hive on this freezing winter day, staring at Sollux's name on his pesterchum screen - the only one online - he was utterly miserable. Terribly bored, his cursor hovered over the mustardblood's name, threatening to betray him. After another ten minutes of excruciating boredom, he finally gave in and clicked.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

CG: HEY FUCKASS.

TA: what the fuck do you want KK?

CG: WOW THAT WAS FUCKING NICE.

CG: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME TALKING TO YOU?

TA: well iif you want me two be niice then ii'd 2ugge2t not calliing me a fucka22.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER.

CG: SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

TA: why the fuck do you care?

CG: I DON'T.

CG: I'M JUST TOTALLY FUCKING BORED.

TA: congratulatiion2.

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

TA: make me.

CG: IS THAT A CHALLENGE, FUCKASS?

TA: maybe iit ii2

TA: maybe iit ii2nt

TA: ehehe.

CG: HOW FUCKING CRYPTIC.

CG: YOU SOUND LIKE A MAGICAL FUCKING ORACLE.

TA: maybe that wa2 my iintentiion.

TA: why diid you want two talk two me anyway?

CG: DOES IT FUCKING MATTER?

TA: ye2 actually iit doe2.

CG: I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M JUST BORED.

CG: AND THERE WAS NOTHING ELSE TO DO.

TA: well maybe ii have better thiing2 two do than talk two you.

CG: WHAT ARE THEY THEN?

TA: none of your bu2iine22.

CG: FINE.

CG: I GUESS I'LL JUST GO LEAVE YOU TO YOUR OH SO IMPORTANT BUSINESS THEN.

TA: no.

TA: kk waiit.

TA: ii diidn't 2ay ii diidn't want two talk two you

TA: ju2t that ii have other thiing2 ii could do.

Karkat stared at his screen for awhile in confusion, trying to grasp what Sollux meant.

CG: SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU ACTUALLY *WANT* TO TALK TO ME?

CG: THAT'S A FIRST.

Sollux winced at his reply, sighing at the knowledge that Karkat really did think that about him. He started typing an answer, but decided against it, continuously typing and changing his mind for a solid five minutes before responding.

TA: no kk.

TA: unliike you ii actually enjoy talkiing two people 2ometiime2.

TA: people liike you.

TA: becau2e beliieve iit or not ii actually care about you.

The second he had finished his message, Sollux immediately regretted sending it. Getting up from his chair, he paced around the room, nervously awaiting a reply, not daring to look back at his screen. With each passing moment he grew more and more anxious, fears arising and tying a knot in his chest.

Meanwhile, Karkat wasn't taking things much better. Stunned and confused, he decided to play for time and try to understand better.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

TA: ..

TA: ii mean what ii 2aiid.

TA: ii care about you and ii 2ometiime2 enjoy talkiing two you.

TA: even iif youre u2ually a huge jerk the whole tiime.

TA: ii'm red for you.

CG: OH MY GOG.

CG: I

CG: ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT JUST PRANKING ME HERE?

Sollux felt tears start to form in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He was right to be cautious, of course. This is the sort of thing he liked to do. But not like this. This time he was telling the truth.

TA: 2eriiou2ly KK?

TA: you really thiink ii would prank you about 2omethiing liike thii2?

CG: WELL I JUST NEED TO MAKE SURE.

CG: IF YOU'RE REALLY TELLING THE TRUTH, THEN COME OVER TO MY HIVE.

TA: ..

TA: fiine.

Karkat shook his head, eyes glued to his screen. Did he really just say that? Half of him thought this was all just a dream. There was no way Sollux was red for him, he hated him, right? He almost hoped that it was a dream. There was no way he could deal with this; he had no idea what to do, and Sollux still thought that he hated him.

Slamming his face down into his keyboard he waited, listening for Sollux, although he didn't truly expect him to show. After a painfully long wait - long after Karkat had given up hope of his arrival - a bleep signified another message.

TA: ii would advii2e you two 2tand up.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: WHY?

Completely bewildered, Karkat hesitantly stood up, still staring at his screen.

TA: now clo2e your eye2 and don't 2cream.

"What the actual fuck is he talking about?" Karkat thought aloud. Deciding to go along with it anyway, he closed his eyes.

Not a second later, he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him from behind, and Sollux's voice whispered softly in his ear. "Hey KK."

Alarmed, Karkat let out a short gasp and blushed furiously, but quickly calmed himself. "How the fuck did you get here?" He inquired.

"I have my ways. Ehehe," Sollux replied, trying to force himself to stay calm, greatly relieved that Karkat hadn't tried to attack him or something.

Karkat let out a sigh in response, grabbing onto his hands. "So, you really were telling the truth then..."

"Yeah," Sollux responded in a barely audible tone, kissing the top of his head.

Tears beginning to form in his eyes, Karkat turned around and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his chest. "I-I'm red for you too, fuckass."

Sollux smiled, patting his back and letting out tears of his own. "I know, KK, I know..."

"Thank you for telling me. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. You're welcome."

"I .." Karkat stammered and trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

Sollux smirked, giggling softly, "Oh just shut up and kiss me already."

Karkat's blush deepened until his whole face was red as a tomato. He hesitated a moment, looking up into Sollux's eyes, before gently pressing their lips together. They kissed a long while, for what seemed like an eternity, simply enjoying the feel of each other's lips, happy to be in their company, and content to stay there as long as they could. Never would they forget this freezing winter day.


End file.
